


HOW TO SAY "I LOVE YOU": A USEFUL GUIDE STEP BY STEP

by Vgal_shonen_neko



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: It was perfect, M/M, after all that pain the show put us through, and being so married ir hurts, and i'm full of feels, and it was so beautiful to watch them work together again, and wanted to celebrate, cuz i'm so happy right now, cuz my OTP is back, i'm glad we have some peace, plz, plz don't ruin it again, something i wrote just for fun, thanks Gotham
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 16:22:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14109300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vgal_shonen_neko/pseuds/Vgal_shonen_neko
Summary: Sometimes destiny finds unexpected and interesting ways to put on your path,some of the most important persons in your life.There are no guarantee of having just fun along the way, but is why this guide exist now, to give you a bit help with what you are searching for. Hope you find it useful.





	1. First meetings: The best way to get your crush's attention

**How to Say "I love you": A useful guide step by step**

By Oswald Cobblepot and Edward Nygma

 

* * *

  

**Prologue**

So, friend, here you are. 

Do you believe in fate? Probably, if you are already reading this.

Let me tell you something before entering into subject:

Sometimes destiny finds unexpected and interesting ways to put on your path, some of the most important persons in your life. Maybe you won't notice at the beginning, but don't worry, you'll find out sooner or later, believe me. Then, the real journey will begin. 

There are no guarantee of having just fun along the way, but is why this guide exist now, to give you a bit help with what you are searching for. Hope you find it useful. 

I feel you may be a bit eager, don't you? ok, let's start then.

 

  

* * *

  

 **Chapter 1**. **First meetings: The best way to get your crush's attention**

Ft. Season 1 (Episodes 6 and 15)

 

_"Doesn't matter how akward you think you are, there always be that one person who'll match their weirdness with yours"_

 

 

 

1\. "Dress to impress!". Always be ready to do a dramatic display in public (specially if you are in front of authorities or better, at an entire police station, claiming you are still alive)... you'll never know who could catch an eye on you.

 

2\. Take note when someone is able to impress you with their dramatic public display at your work. Remember if he says his full name with a reverence (because it could sound quite foreing but elegant, maybe with a middle name on it). Will be time to do some research... just in case you'll see him again.

 

3\. About time! If you are lucky enough and see him again at your work, don't waste time, go to have some words with him before someone else interrupt you.*

_*You'll also maybe see that he in fact has noticed your presence from the distance. Good, bonus points! (for better results, stare at him until he turns his sight at you. Don't worry, that's not akward at all)._

 

4\. You can consider a success if you manage to, in fact, catch someone's attention after your last public show in the same place you are again. Nice, but before you come to any conclusion, check his intentions in case he gets nearer to you.* Stay calm and wait.

_*Remember what i say at the beginning? About destiny? Well, if you don't realize immediately about the signs, no need to worry, maybe you are just distracted looking for someone else (a nice detective, for example) that you believe is the right one or something like that... I'm just guessing here._

 

5\. Walk casual but keep an eye on the other. Choose a neutral spot to stop, that will help to fade any tension that could have been started to grow, until you two can meet.

 

6\. You are finally in neutral territory. Good. Time to the next move: talk to him. Doesn't matter who starts the conversation, it could easily go from something like "Can i help you?"* to an amusing and creative riddle, is on you what you prefer to use to break the ice. In any case, just remember: stay true to yourself.

_*Don't forget to make it sound like if you were annoyed, but still polite, you are a gentleman after all._

 

7\. If everything goes as planned, at this point you'll have managed to have a conversation with him. Don't worry if is just for a few minutes or if you feel like he doesn't really want to talk to you or having you "standing too close" to him, is your first meeting after all. 

Consider this: you've achieved to talk to him and you could look at him closer, to take note on those lil details, like hairstyle, height, clothes, color of eyes... or something particular, like freckles or a very singular nose (just an example).

 

8\. Sometimes could happen that you doesn't really feel in the mood to have a long conversation with new people. Though, you already gave him a chance to talk. Just in case, asure to remain like the gentleman you are, by kindly saying goodbye and asking him to continue their way, so you can focus on your respective business again, but try to remember him and how he looks (clothes, height, hair... Maybe he wears glasses, who knows?), just in case you see him around again.

 

9\. Congratulations friend! your first meeting should be considered now as a complete success. Take a deep sigh and some rest, to be ready for the next part. 

See you at chapter 2.


	2. First date? How to make it perfect and memorable

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "The best dates are the ones that you don't plan at all. Though, is always a nice touch when you reserve an special detail to asure the moment to be as perfect as you would have ever imagined"

**How to Say "I love you": A useful guide step by step**

By Oswald Cobblepot and Edward Nygma

 

* * *

 

**Chapter 2. First date? How to make it perfect and memorable.**

Ft. Season 2 (episodes 8 and 9)

 

_"The best dates are the ones that you don't plan at all. Though, is always a nice touch when you reserve an special detail to asure the moment to be as perfect as you would have ever imagined"_

 

 

 

1\. For your first date, i'd personally suggest a nice walk through the woods. Is a quiet and relaxing place. Also is plenty of fun activities to do: to have a picnic*... feed birds... play with the leaves... bury a body to hide it... Don't know, use your imagination.

_*Don't forget to bring sandwiches and wine, to toast for the special moment_

 

2\. If you are not really a fan of outside activities, you always can choose a cozy place away from the bustle of the city, for your first date. Just be careful to not scare the other person if something unexpected happens, like casually get badly injured through your way to meet him. In that case, think fast and ask kindly if he can help you, in fact, to not die. He will surely understand, even if he doesn't know you very well yet.*

_*If he does this last thing for you, then you could consider him already as "trusting friend" material at least._

 

3\. Another bright idea for a date could be just a quiet dinner at home. Your home or his, you both will decide (just in case he is unconscious to actually decide anything, taking him to your place is acceptable).

 

4\. To take attention to the other's needs can say so much of you in a very possitive way at this point. For example, to cure your date's injuries till they heal completely... or lend him some of your pijamas to make him feel comfy while he recovers... or drug him to help him not hurt himself even more. All those actions will add lots of points on your favor later. Is a promise, so don't give up if you feel that he seems to not appreciate them at first.

 

5\. When you are conscious again, would be nice of you if you remember that was your date that helped you outside ( to say "i know you" is a bit random, but is a good start). He will take note if you also kindly listen to his exciting and still starting journey, from being a caterpillar to surging now as a butterfly. Or maybe about this mysterious destiny that put you two on the same path. He will be eager to listen and share more similar stories with you, so keep calm and become a participant in the activity (he saved your life after all).

 

6\. A nice touch to add to the romantic atmosphere you are trying to create despite the circumstances, could consist on singing his favorite song (with your angel-like voice of course), that one song that could bring him back some good memories. If those memories make him sad instead, and he wants to leave while still injured, then use the heavy artillery: take him away from his depressed state, giving him the best and deepest motivational speech you have*. That could make wonders if you do it right.

_* Don't forget to stay calm at any moment, the truth sometimes can hurt more than a shot or a stab in the back, but don't take any step back, even if he menaces you (with a sharp knife, for example). You are on your way to your first really succesfull and meaningfull conversation, and you both will remember it forever._

 

7\. At this point, a thoughtful detail that could put the cherry on the top to this special moment, could consist on giving him a surprise gift to cheer him up. There are plenty of things you can choose, of course, but stay with the basics. If you did some research before*, you'll easily guess which would be the perfect first gift: a fancy tie with it's matching tiepin...a distinguished umbrella (or you could try with a cane)... a new gun... a Mr. Leonard to play with... The last one in fact would be the best choice, since you both can have fun together with your temporary friend (create new bonds is good to strenght your blooming relationship).

_*This point was discussed at the previous chapter. Go back to it if you don't remember when you should do this._

 

8\. Congratulations friend! If you have reached this point, that means you have succesfully survived your first date and plus, made that special person to be willing to see you again... And maybe more, but that is part of the next chapter. For now, invite your (hopefully) soon-to-be boyfriend, some chinese food and sing together. You both have earned it.

 


	3. Live together? How to be ready for it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Live together can mean to take a huge decision, and at some point you could feel you are not fully prepared for it, but there are always ways to make it works... And is simpler and less scary than it sounds"

**How to Say "I love you": A useful guide step by step**

By Oswald Cobblepot and Edward Nygma

 

* * *

 

**Chapter 3. Live together? How to be ready for it**

Ft. Season 2 (episodes 10,11,12)

 

_"Live together can mean to take a huge decision, and at some point you could feel you are not fully prepared for it, but there are always ways to make it works... And is simpler and less scary than it sounds"_

 

 

1\. You have worked hard to make your relationship evolve and now feels right to take another step: ask him if he wants to be your roomie*. Don't worry, there's a huge chance that he will be happy to try it if you have followed the past steps carefully, so you are now reading this.

_*Is not like he has not another option, cuz he is a wanted man still recovering from his injuries, so don't think about that, just enjoy and smile when he says "yes"._

 

2\. Living together will be a new experience for both of you, it will help you to know each other better. Don't worry, if you feel you need some alone time (specially since your new roommate can't actually go anywhere else for now) is also healthy to keep up your respective daily activities (or at least, yours). Going to work is an option, you'll have new stories to share once you return home.

 

3\. Share common things is one lesson you'll have to learn when you are living with someone else. May be clothes, food... or your bed* perhaps. Keep this in mind when you decide is ok for him to sleep there, while you sleep on your tiny couch (when you are 6'01" tall) until your partner recovers completely.

_* There's a little chance that you could at some point, share the bed, with you both actually sleeping on it. I'm not saying that will really happen at this point of your relationship, but stay open to the possibility._

 

4\. Casual phonecalls can be a nice detail to keep in touch with your partner when he's outside. Don't worry about the topic, you could just call to ask if there's still some of your favorite spicy mustard in the fridge or ask him if he could do you a lil favor*, the point is to show him that you are thinking about him.

_*Sometimes favors could involve to hide his ex' stuff from the police. Don't feel jealous of it, it is more like a souvenir at this point and remember, he's still learning about how to master in your business** (amateurs)._

_**Bonus: You, in fact, has him truly interested on what you do for living and trying to get more involved in it. There you have a whole new level on bonding. Good!_

 

5\. Having visitors is always nice and fun, over all if they are mutual friends with you and your roomie. Even letting them to take a nap in your bed would be ok, you could have the opportunity to wake them up with a duo serenade by you and your partner (bonding time!) and give them the pleasant surprise* that you two are in a brand new relationship.

_*If he shows his happiness and proudly introduces you as "his friend", you can bet there's more meaning beyond those words. Consider this a new reached achievement._

 

6\. Letting your partner to have, i don't know, secret meetings with his gang at your place, can be taken as a very possitive sign of trust and tolerance from your part (that is important in terms of coexistence). Extra points if you also help by staying at your work to not interrupt, also keeping yourself lowkey, just in case.

 

7\. Being supportive when your partner has problems (trapped in jail at the police department you work, for example), is something meaningfull. Doesn't matter if you need to keep it in secret, offer your help and take note of any important detail you can hear*, he'll know that he is leaving his most precious matters, in good hands.

_*This is crucial, keep your promises as long as is needed. You won't regret it, believe me._

 

8\. Congratulations! Now you have proven your partner and yourself that you can live together in harmony and peace*. Even if you must stay apart from each other for a while (because outsider circumstances to you), you'll always remember all those good moments you shared, adding very important points to your relationship's developement. For now, stay positive and try to keep busy until the next time both can be seen again. Then you'll be ready for the next chapter of this guide too.

_*This is very important, in case the relationship goes further of this stage._

 

 


	4. From old friends to Best Friends: the key lies in the details

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> " Friends don't owe friends, silly, they just do favors cuz they want to, but if you desire to become more than that, it will require something more as well. Best Friends know them and trust and respect each other without condition, so being BFs means more than just a wordplay... if you catch my drift"

**How to Say "I love you": A useful guide step by step**  

By Oswald Cobblepot and Edward Nygma

 

* * *

 

**Chapter 4. From old friends to Best Friends: the key lies in the details**

Ft. Season 2 (episode 15) and season 3 (episodes 1,3,4)

 

_" Friends don't owe friends, silly, they just do favors cuz they want to, but if you desire to become more than that, it will require something more as well. Best Friends know them and trust and respect each other without condition, so being BFs means more than just a wordplay... if you catch my drift"_

 

 

 

1\. Reunion time! Surprise your old friend with a quick visit at his place. Is a very nice touch and he'll surely be happy to see you again.

 

2\. After some time from being apart from each other, to finally see your dear friend and former roomie is always a joyful moment, but sometimes could happen that he may be looks* and behave slightly different to you, since the last time you saw him: a bit -or much- less menacing from his usual self...or happily talking about peace and love even for your enemies... or giving advices trying to change your mind about, don't know, to not continue the long-time plans you have been busy with. In this case, maybe would be better for now, to let him take his own self-rediscovering path all alone.

_*He could appear, for example, covered on feathers and being not even a bit mad for it, but greatful, because he could be murdered instead. That can be kinda suspicious... and scary._

 

3\. Don't worry if your last meeting didn't went as much endearing as you would have expected, there always be more opportunities to put things on a better way. Just stay calm and let the pieces fall in place by itself.

 

4\. "Favors repay favors", but that's not the only matter you should think when you finally see your dear friend, finding he is like his old self once more and he is doing really well, to the point he's able to visit you, maybe where you are receiving your therapy (an asylum is not the best place you would prefer to have a meeting, but is still a nice distraction from daily rutine, so stay positive). We'll retake this point later, so hold that thought near.

 

5\. To bring (or send) gifts to your dear old friend will always be a good way to show him that you care and that you are greatful for the promises he kept and all the time and intimate conversations you two have had since you met (maybe from months ago). They don't need to be eccentric, you can give him biscuits or a sweater for those cold nights. Bonus tip: reserve the best gift* for an special meeting (you will be able to see his surprised expression when he opens it).

_*I personally suggest an original and particularly difficult puzzle, something that could mean a challenge to his brilliant mind (show him you put attention to those details of his personality and appreciate them)._

 

6\. If your dear friend request an special meeting with you to share something important that is troubling him, and also surprises you with a very special present, is your right to have doubts about his kindness. Maybe you could feel you don't deserve his friendship anymore*, but don't give up! You have a chance to amend things, so put your agile mind and hands to function, and give him not just a useful advice, but a very special and meaningful hand-made gift** too, that will help to remark your words and to give him the ray of light he was looking for (you'll inmediately realize this, for his decided and amazed expression while you speak and put the treat on the table).

_*Could happen that you feel guilty for not help him before, when he was passing through a hard moment in his life._

_** If you have any special skill, like to do origami animals (penguins, for example), then that's it. Use what you have at hand._

 

7\. Patience is a virtue and you have managed to be patient enough, so is time to take your well earned reward: Favors repay favors, as i said before, but this time you can asure yourself that your relationship is based in more than just an exchange of politeness and casual visits and chats between you both*. The once ago built trust and mutual respect and admiration are truly settled down now, so, congratulations! You are officially Best Friends! is not a title you easily give to anyone who claims to be close to you. A new and brighter beginning is coming, so enjoy it!

_* Just a thought that occurs to me that you may consider here as sample: Using politic influences to help you out from the asylum, also declaring you absolutelly innocent of any charge authorities could be accusing you (no need to get into details, that's not the point here), and giving you new clothes, a new job and a new place to stay** are something only your Best Friend would do for you._

_** Giving yourself a try on living now in his mansion, for example, is a great opportunity to make up for lost time since the last period you both were roomies at your place._

 

.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is something i wrote just for fun, to celebrate that Nygmobblepot is back, renewed and well. I'm really happy for this gift Gotham gave to us, the shippers/fans (seriously, the 15 episode of this fourth season will stay in our hearts forever). The writters finally decided to stop this pain they put all us through (including Ozzy and Ed of course) for a very long time, so at this point i feel i can safetly take memory of the best moments the ship/OTP had along the way, and put some humor on it (i bet you'll recognize who was the respective author of each point/step along this guide).
> 
> I hope you like it and forgive if there are any grammar mistakes, i'm not used to write fiction in english (not my first language)... Also forgive the sillyness this work can contain, as i said, is just fun covered with endless feels for these two and their complex relationship.
> 
> Thanks a lot!


End file.
